Rockets
by Freakgonewild
Summary: "Go play with Carly" I snapped. He disgusted me. Lip locking with her, then clapping for me, That is Freddie Benson. Dork with issues.  If Katy Perry can sing 'Fireworks'  Then I can sing 'Rockets'.  And I will.  One SHOT


**One SHOT… Fireworks? Who cares about that? ROCKETS!**

**Okay guys when I told you I had a line of seddie one shots coming out. I wasn't kidding. I wasn't lol. But ****anyway**** I would like to say exams are getting me annoyed. Science which I'm bad at, miraculously I found it easy with the help of my friend! :) yay! And this is singing.**

**LYRICS ARE MINE. If they relate to any song in the world, example…lyrics are similar and what not. But I just made it up now. At the top of my head, enjoy!**

**Sam Pov**

"Cause baby you're a firework!" I sang as I walked in to Carly's hot new bedroom. I have to admit Spencer really out did himself, I mean look at that mirror and wardrobe. I know I'm not fashionable but I am a girl. When I entered her room I spotted Carly and the dork that is known as Freddie. He's still a dork. They were sitting on the ground. With a laptop on his lap. The new pear laptop, lucky boy. I mean eh… weird. Carly had her English book in her hand? I think? They seem to be studying. Oh yes Exams. Oh the wonders I'll do. Ha-ha right…

"So is it 113452? Or 1134655?" he asked while look into her eyes. Ew they disgust me. The shipping Creddie is terrible. I hope it burns and feels pain. Wait, am I jealous? No, that's insane. Me? A bully like that dork? Too cliché. Hate chick flick. That reminds me, is Girly cow on? Eh, check later.

"So you counting how many times people think you're a dork or are you worthless?" I told him. He rolled his eyes and Carly looked really angry. Like really angry, like Freddie was her…

"SAM! Leave him alone, can you ever be nice oh wait that's just it isn't right? NO you can't Sam. I'm sick and tired of this! Its like you want to date Freddie!" she yelled. Whoa easy there Carls.

"Seems like some girl in the room likes me." Freddie sung. Wait! Me?

"WHAT! I would never like y…" I yelled but cut of by Freddie who looked at Carly, love sick. Oh no…

"Yeah I know you wouldn't like me, we would never work. I meant the girl I'm in love with right here" he then kissed Carly's cheek. She giggled.

"Aw, I love you too"

_Girl I'm in love with right here_

_Right here…_

_In love with._

_Aw, I love you too_

_You too._

_Girl I'm in love with right here_

…_is not you._

That minute, second. My chest tightened and my breathing quickened. It felt if some-one was piercing my heart stopping then starting again piercing it, harder. Harder… harder. I can't breathe! I look up to see them in lip lock. Ow, harder. Painful. I feel shattered. I don't want Creddie to burn I want it to run off a cliff. Help, help, help…

"Sam?" Freddie questioned innocence on his face. Innocence is innocence. Carly looked smug like she won a great achievement. I dared to slap her but I couldn't.

"So…" Wow I sound like I'm crying. Wait am I? I reach up to my eyes to find them dry. Oh, I'm good. Not really.

"So…" Freddie muttered. He looked to Carly and she nodded smiling that smile which I now hate.

"Sam? We're kindve…dating?" he looked at me for approval. Approval? Why do I care? Why do I…I don't like his geekiness with charm and good looks and a smoking hot body with…oh dear god…I can't like him, nope I don't then am I breaking into millions of piece. Shattered.

"Oh and I care?" I said mockingly. Carly pushed Freddie away and walked to me and pointed a finger to my face.

"You're starting to bug me, Puckett!" she warned.

"Look who's talking Shay" I said with spite, she looked scared for a split second but held her ground.

"Go back to your English book, I'm leaving." I said. I feel like crying. How sad.

"Wha-…English?...Huh? Wait… Sam that's a Math book" she corrected.

"I don't give a chiz, Carly Shay. I don't!" I said and walked to her door. I turned to see Carly fuming with anger and Freddie, sad. About what? Got the girl of his dreams and doesn't like a demon like me…

"Good riddance" Carly said motioned me to leave. Freddie narrowed his eyes at her and turned to say something to her as I slammed the door. Good riddance indeed.

As I ran down the stairs, tears over flowed. Yes, I'm crying. I was strong…

"Sam what's up?" Spencer said while holding an empty fish bowl. Aw, Brock the 15th died. He had a great three days. He looked worried, oh yeah I'm crying. More like sobbing.

"I'm f-f-fine" I said but my cracked and I burst into tears. I ran for the door.

"I knew it; I told Freddie th—"Slam of the door. Spencer did finish me just didn't hear it, if I had well…

I ran out to hall way and to the elevator but stopped. I looked down the hall to the Benson door. I wonder if Mrs Benson is in. I doubt it, probably out celebrating that her son has a girlfriend. Ugh, I hate Carly. She always gets the guys I like and— No! I don't like him, I really—. Suddenly the Benson door opens and Mrs Benson walks out but in the opposite direction of me. She is strangely annoyed. Hmm.

I walk towards the door and opened it with ease. I walked through the Benson home. It was Crazy's taste in style but a bit of the dork here and there. I walk towards the fridge but I realise I'm not hungry. Wow, I am truly sad. Go me! Sigh…

I walked towards Freddie's room. It is strangely messy for someone with a clean and crazy in hygiene mom. Then I saw it, his guitar. I once heard him play one day. He's an amazing singer too, oh and his dance moves…oh…

I sat on his bed and reached over for the guitar. I strummed up and down first then I played tune. I took a deep breathe. If I wasn't engrossed in the guitar I would have noticed someone come in.

"If I would have noticed,

I'm little too late,

I waiting at a bus stop,

Remembering times I called you names,

You took her by the hand,

I told you to regret the day…

You said I love you.

Baby could you feel that rocket,

Exploding in my heading,

Kissing on a fire escape,

Thinking I would regret,

If you forgot,

You think I would care,

Even then…

But you caught my attention,

When you said…

You hate me.

She laughed at me when you're going out,

Reminding me that you were hers,

And I believed that…

If you could wish on a shooting star,

Would you wish for me?

Playing under the moonlight,

To dream…

Baby could you feel that rocket,

Exploding in my heading,

Kissing on a fire escape,

Thinking I would regret,

If you forgot,

You think I would care,

Even then…

But you caught my attention,

When you said…

You hate me.

You thought I believed in bad endings,

Thinking I told you no,

If you tried to…

Love and care?

Would you be there?

Do you know if I lied?

Baby could you feel that rocket,

Exploding in my heading,

Kissing on a fire escape,

Thinking I would regret,

If you forgot,

You think I would care,

Even then…

But you caught my attention,

When you said…

You hate me.

Hate me…ohhhh…yeah…oh yeah…

Caught my attention

If you said

I love you…"

I stopped strumming and sighed.

"I wish" I muttered, I lay back in the bed and feeling my eyes water. I lay the guitar down and sat up head down; I stood up to hear clapping from the doorway. I looked up to see Freddie.

"Wow, Sam…Wow" Freddie chuckled and walked over to rest a hand on my arm. I pulled away and glared. He looked disappointed and hurt.

"Go play with Carly" I snapped. He disgusted me. Lip locking with her, then clapping for me, That is Freddie Benson. Dork with issues.

"Yeah?" he smiled. He looked excited.

"Why are you here?" I asked, if looks could kill, Freddie would be dead. Eleven times.

"I live here and as much as playing around with Carly sounds…it doesn't sound fun at all actually." Wait he did not say that! I know me and Carls are fighting but still I stick up for her.

"Hey, you dork! Don't say stuff like—"I said to be stopped by Freddie's lips. On mine. Oh no. He tastes so good. I'm kissing back. Oh no.

We kissed for a while. He had his arms around my waist and mine were in his hair. I had kissed him for a while on his neck and gave him a hickey. I think it's probably purple now. He was engrossed in this, moaning, kissing with force, he tried to squeeze my butt but I draw a line at that. He was pouting for a second but started kissing me again. He is a good kisser. Oh my—Ow. I pulled out of the kiss and looked at him. He was smiling like an idiot.

"Did you bit my lip? Ow" I raised my hand to it. He laughed then grabbed my wrist which was holding my hand up to my lip and pulled it away.

"Let me kiss it better," he leaned in and here we go again. I made it better actually. He lifted me up and I put my legs around his waist. He was walking somewhere and suddenly I drop onto cushions. We're in the living room.

"Why didn't we go on the bed it was closer." I said chuckling. I was looking up at him while he pondered on the question.

"Ah who cares?" he said and lay on top of me kissing me again. We switched positions a few times til he was on the top again. I heard the door open.

"Here Freddie do you have any extra—WOOOW!" the voice screamed. Spencer. Oh no.

"It's not what it—"I started. Freddie cut me off. We were still on the couch. I'm on his lap and his head is on my shoulder.

"We were making out, hot stuff she is" he said smirking. I whacked him on the arm. He is so…UGHHHHHHHHH!

"what are you going to tell—"Spencer started but suddenly Carly stormed in.

"Spencer did you get the—"Carly said but then looked at us, then to Freddie's eyes. I knew it; he is still going out with her. He whispered into my ear.

"Wait, hear me out" I sat still watching the story un fold. Carly eyes shot daggers at me. She probably won't believe if I said that I fell on Freddie. Freddie got up, as did I .He stood by Carly and I stood opposite them

"Carly I'm going to explain everything." I said. She seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. I don't think the dork has realised.

"Well!" she snapped, looking to Spencer for support, he shrugged and she stamped her foot. Is she having a tantrum? Ah…when Carly has tantrums their funny, almost like the time I tripped Chris Clarksonwer and he fell out the window. It was the ground floor he just fell into bushes. Ha Ha, funny…

"Did you just—"I started but Carly cut me off.

"Yes! I did! Now Freddie. Baby. Sweetie, the boy that LOVES me" she glared in my direction. I wonder what Freddie will say… if he says anything about loving her I'll—

"Yes Carly I do love you—"he started.

"Gee thanks, I had to wait around for that Benson! Well guess what I don—"he cut me off.

"BUT only as a sister. The girl I love is over there screaming at me" he pointed in my direction. I looked behind me and back to Freddie and Carly places again. Carly was gone. I heard a door slam and Spencer sort've gave Freddie a dirty look but ran after repeating her name. I looked at Freddie who was grinning.

"Funny I fall for a dork" I said. Wow this sounded familiar.

"Yeah I love you too so much" he walked over to me and kissed my cheek. Hmm, why so familiar?...WAIT!

"Oh my God, my cousin Logan Reese feel in love with a !" I said. He looked amazed then pondered as if he knew Logan. Ah Reese boy. He is one shallow boy before he met what's her name again? Emm…

"QUINN PENSKY?" Freddie said, I looked up. How did he know?

"My cousin is Lola Martinez, her friend Quinn was supposedly going out with a jerk called Logan Reese. Small world." He chuckled. Wow, Lola? Related to him? Good one. Nah I believe him. If he was related to Quinn, now that would be a coincidence.

"Cool…" I said, he looked up and smiled.

"Smoothie?"he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

"Nah a root beer" I said. He glared at me.

"Fine smoothie's good." I sighed.

Even when you least expect it love comes. I got a reunion with Logan and he found his on a bench. I believe I found mine from a guitar.

If Katy Perry can sing 'Fireworks'

Then I can sing 'Rockets'.

And I will.

**Whoa. **

**Longest **

**One shot **

**Ever **

**For me…**

**Whatcha think ladies and our dear gentlemen? Was it Good? Bad? Terrific? Terrible?**

**And next up is an oneshot called…**

**Jealously is pain. **

**:) UP SOON. :)**


End file.
